Recently, one or more touch panels and touch pads are mounted onto each of various kinds of apparatuses such as smart phones, tablets, car navigation systems, personal computers, gaming machines, ATMs, ticket vending machines etc. Such an apparatus including one or more touch panels displays an object such as a GUI for operation on a display screen, allowing a user to operate the object by checking the position of the GUI by sight and touching the GUI.
In addition, a smart phone or a tablet includes a multi-touch panel capable of simultaneously detecting a plurality of touch positions touched with plural fingers, and therewith allows practical intuitive operations for enlarging, shrinking, rotating, etc. of the object according to movements of the touch positions. Touch panels mounted on the aforementioned touch panel apparatuses do not have any mechanical button switch and thus do not generally provide any tactile/haptic feedback obtainable in response to a press of a mechanical button switch when the object such as the GUI is operated. For this reason, some techniques have been made practical each of which is for allowing a user to recognize a result of the acceptance of an operation by vibrating a touch panel when an object is operated.
However, the techniques each for allowing the check of the operation result by the vibration has a problem of being incapable of presenting the location of a GUI to be operated next.
In view of the aforementioned problem, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for guiding a finger touching a touch panel to the predetermined position of a button displayed on a display screen using a predetermined vibration pattern for guiding the finger in the vertical direction and/or horizontal direction of the display screen.